Benutzer Diskussion:Flusswelt
|} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Größe dieser Diskussionsseite: Bytes Darth Maul Hi Fluss, wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast bin ich dabei den Artikel von Darth Maul überarbeiten. Nun wollte ich um deine Unterstützung in der Hinsicht von Korrektur erfragen. Heute habe ich den Abschnitt Darth Maul#Silus hinzugefügt. Falls du Lust hast kannst du ihn korrigieren. Es währe toll wenn du das machen könntest, denn wenn der Artikel erst einmal fertig ist zieht sich die Korrektur ewig in die Länge. Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 21:26, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Done. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:32, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Merci. Darf ich dir dann die erstellten Abschnitte hier under diese Überschrift stellen? Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 21:44, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Darfst du, aber nur solange kein neuer Abschnitt hinzukommt. Danach eröffne bitte dafür einen neuen Abschnitt, damit die Chronologie erhalten bleibt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:46, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, das werde ich selbstverständlich einhalten. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 21:53, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Beschreibung von Maul Hi Fluss, heute habe ich mir vorgenommen die Beschreibung (oder wie auch immer dass heißt, das was ganz am Anfang einer Seite ist über der Biographie) zu erweitern. Ich hoffe du kannst dir Zeit nehmen um den Abschnitt zu Überarbeiten. Danke, Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:08, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ist erledigt. Allerdings wird mir in diesem Einleitungsabschnitt (so heißt das Dingens nämlich) noch zu viel "beschlossen", kannst du dafür vielleicht ein anderes Wort finden? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:33, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Jap, ich werde jedes dieser beschlossens mit einem Synonym austauschen. Vielen Dank, Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:40, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Erledigt. kannst du noch überprüfen ob jedes dieser Beschlossen akzeptabel ausgetauscht wurde? (Du musst ja nur die Versionen vergleichen.) Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:54, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Auch das ist geschehen, oh vorwitziger Adelsherr. Jetzt steht es zum Besten mit dieser Einleitung. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:08, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Nochmals großen und vielen Dank! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:09, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Die .de- und die .net-Jedipedia Hallo Flusswelt, es mag Dir vielleicht etwas eigenartig vorkommen, dass ich das hier auf deine Diskussionsseite schreibe, aber ich wüsste nicht, wohin sonst. Es ist eigentlich an alle aktiven Benutzer der Jedipedia auf dem Wikia-Server, also der Jedipedia.de gerichtet. Falls du dich an mich erinnerst, ich bin TimeMachine3000, ich habe im September einige Artikel im Literaturbereich und nicht zuletzt die Liste der Romane bearbeitet. Du hast mir auch drei Jedi-Kekse geschenkt und mich zum Chat im IRC-Channel eingeladen, an dem ich einen Abend lang teilnahm. Aber nun zum Thema: Es dürfte Dir ja sicher nicht entgangen sein, dass es zwei Jedipedias gibt, die parallel existieren und jeweils versuchen, die Anzahl und Qualität ihrer Artikel zu erhöhen. Gründer Premia zog seinen Alleingang mit dem Server-Umzug durch (tut mir leid, wenn es wertend klingt, ich versuche, es möglichst neutral zu formulieren) und die alte Jedipedia gründete sich unter Jedipedia.net neu. Seitdem ist es für Leser (nicht Autoren, sondern einfach nur Besucher), wenn sie überhaupt mitkriegen, das es zwei Jedipedias gibt, schon etwas verwirrend und sie bleiben in der Regel bei der Seite, die sie zuerst entdecken. Die Wikia-Seite hat bei neuen Besuchern den Vorteil der .de-URL (bei Google immer der erste Treffer). Ein gutes Beispiel dafür bin ich selbst. Ich entdeckte die Jedipedia ca. 2009 und habe gerne und viel darin gelesen. Dann gab es bei mir eine Art „Star-Wars-Pause“, in der ich mich nicht mehr so intensiv mit Star Wars beschäftigte. Das Interesse kam mit The Old Republic, aber erst so richtig im Sommer 2013 (frag mich nicht warum) zurück. Ich habe mich dann an dieses Star Wars-Wiki erinnert und wieder regelmäßig darauf gelesen, wusste aber nicht von der Spaltung. Ich war also monatelang auf der .de-Jedipedia unterwegs, ohne zu wissen, dass es noch eine andere gibt, auch nicht, nachdem ich mich angemeldet hatte und einige Artikel erstellte! Es war letztendlich ein Eintrag im SWTOR-Forum der .net-Jedipedia, der mich über die Ereignisse aufklärte. Das veranlasste mich auch dazu, das Schreiben in der Jedipedia einzustellen, da es für mich sinnlos erschien, wenn es zwei konkurrierende Wikis gibt (inzwischen bin ich in der .net-Jedipedia unter dem Namen ''-Plo Koon-'' aktiv). Ich habe mich seitdem mit beiden Jedipedias beschäftigt und muss sagen, dass die .net-Jedipedia deutlich aktueller ist (Beispiele: kompletter Literatur-Bereich, zweite Hälfte der fünften Staffel The Clone Wars, Episode VII, ...) und sich mehr um Qualitätssicherung von Artikeln kümmert (Stubs etc..). Die Editrate der .de-Jedipedia hingegen ist außerordentlich hoch, wobei diese von wenigen, extrem fleißigen Autoren ausgeht. Das bringt mich auch zu meinem eigentlichen Thema: Was sind für euch fleißige Autoren der .de-Jedipedia die Gründe, ein Parallelwiki zu führen (als „Geisterwiki“ kann man es mittlerweile wirklich nicht mehr bezeichnen, dazu passiert hier zu viel!), während in der „echten“ Jedipedia deutlich mehr Artikel und Aktualität vorhanden sind? Zudem ist der Gründer Premia seit über 2 Jahren nicht mehr aktiv, er war ja der einzige Admin aus der alten Jedipedia, der auch in der Wikia-Jedipedia Administrator war. Alle anderen (aktive und ehemalige) Admins der .de-Jedipedia haben sich erst nach der Trennung registriert, da ist dann auch die Frage, ob sie die alte Jedipedia und die alten Administratoren überhaupt noch erlebt haben. ALLE Interwiki-Links von der Wookiepedia verlinken auf die .net-Jedipedia, deshalb frage ich mich einfach, warum ihr euch nicht der .net-Jedipedia anschließt und stattdessen hier aktiv seid! Denn es schadet der Jedipedia als Gesamtprojekt doch nur, dass es überhaupt ZWEI Seiten gibt und dass dadurch quasi die ganze Arbeit doppelt gemacht werden muss. Die deutsche Jedipedia-Community ist doch zu viel größerem fähig, wenn sie zusammenarbeitet! Gerade so erfahrene und fleißige Autoren wie Du, Flusswelt, oder auch Jw-skyguy, JP-Corran-Horn, Lord Dreist und Hjhunter (und natürlich noch viele weitere: Ben Braden, Darth Hekron, RC-3004, AWingpilot, Solorion, und wie sie alle heißen..) werden in der .net-Jedipedia mit offenen Armen empfangen. Ich erinnere nochmal daran, das langfristige Ziel muss doch sein, dass die Jedipedia wieder zusammenwächst! Ich möchte euch in keiner Weise vorwerfen, Verursacher der Spaltung zu sein. Ihr hattet die Wahl, genau wie alle anderen auch und habt euch für Wikia entschieden. Doch seit der Spaltung vor 2 ½ Jahren hat sich einiges geändert. Heimat Eins und Don Diego haben hier viel bewegt und ihr seid zu einem (von außen betrachtet) hervorragenden Autoren-Team geworden. Ich möchte nun einfach gerne erfahren, was euch hier hält bzw. davon abhält, der aktuelleren und (auch international) anerkannteren .net-Jedipedia beizutreten. Diese Frage geht übrigens von mir persönlich aus, ich bin keiner, der irgendwie Werbung für die JP.net machen will oder so, es geht mir einfach nur um eure Meinung zum Thema Gespaltene Jedipedia. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Antworten Mit freundlichen Grüßen TimeMachine3000 (Diskussion) 19:49, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich würde mich als Administrator auch gerne dazu äußern, wenn es erlaubt ist. Da du kein offizieller Antragsteller der .net bist, muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich stark bezweifle, dass wir in der .net mit offenen Armen empfangen würden. Das mal nur vorweg, jetzt zum Hauptteil. Ich selbst habe offen gesagt mal über einen Anschluss beider Wikis nachgedacht. Und ich bin zu folgender Erkenntnis gekommen: Nein. Die Jedipedia.de hat seit einiger Zeit ordentlich an Zuwachs gewonnen. Ich liste hier mal kurz Dinge auf, die sich seit einiger Zeit geändert und gebessert haben, und komme danach zu meiner Begründung. :*Die Facebookseite ist wieder aktiv und berichtete regelmäßig. :*Die Jedipedia.de hat viele neue und gute Autoren dazu gewonnen. :*Die Qualität der Artikel der Jedipedia bezeichne ich im Allgemeinen als sehr gut, und dies nicht zuletzt wegen der tollen Korrekturarbeit von Benutzern wie Flusswelt. :*Das Wiki hat erst heute ein neues Großprojekt gestartet, um der Vollständigkeit einen Schritt näher zu kommen. :*Das Wiki hat erst kürzlich neue Funktionen wie die Umfrage eingeführt, um auch für Nicht-Autoren attraktiver zu sein. :*Die Jedipedia.de hat generell an Beliebtheit dazu gewonnen uns ist attraktiv wie nie, wir haben Facebookzahlen wie nie, viele Leser, viele neue Autoren und rege Beteiligung an den aktuellen Aktionen, Projekte, Umfragen und so weiter. :Dies alles spricht gegen einen Anschluss, denn die Jedipedia.de ist sehr wohl in der Lage, für sich selbst zu sorgen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ein Zusammenschluss wegen der entstandenen Unterschiede unmöglich ist, müsste jedenfalls ein Wiki geschlossen werden. Ich für meinen Teil habe mich nicht hier angemeldet und harte Arbeit geleistet, um letztendlich mitansehen zu müssen, wie all unsere Arbeit an die, wie du sie nennst, "originale" verloren Jedipedia geht – für eine Zusammen'führung' ist es zu spät. :Zweifellos hat die Schließung eines Wikis ihre Vorteile, aber ich sehe darin leider mehr Nachteile. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es nur wenige Nutzer akzeptieren würden, dass ihr harte Arbeit so einfach zu Grunde geht. Du sprichst hier an, dass die .net auf einem aktuelleren Stand und international anerkannt ist. Ich weise daraufhin, dass auch wir aktuell durch einige Erneuerungen und Verbesserungen darauf hinarbeiten, diesen Stand des Aktuellen zu erreichen, und zu der internationalen Anerkanntheit sage ich bloß, dass es mir persönlich eigentlich völlig egal ist, ob die .net bekannter ist als wir oder nicht. Es dreht sich beim kompletten Projekt Jedipedia um eine freiwillige Datenbank, in der Fans aus aller Welt aus Spaß mitarbeiten dürfen. :Ich gehe nichtsdestoweniger noch einen Schritt weiter und sage folgendes: Wir sind das Original! Wir von der .de sind die Nachfolger des mittlerweile inaktiven Premias, dem Gründer dieses Wikia, dem, der alles erst begründet hat. Wir haben uns hochgearbeitet und fingen nach der Trennung wieder beinahe bei Null an, weil uns ein Großteil der Nutzerschaft verlassen hat. Doch dies tat keinen Abbruch an der Arbeit und Freude. Stattdessen haben wir hart gearbeitet, um dieses Wiki auf den Stand zu bringen, auf dem es jetzt ist. Wir haben neue Seiten, qualitative Artikel, Wahlen, eine FB-Seite, viele Autoren und Leser, neue Funktionen und Projekte – und wir haben mehr im Sinn! :Ich für meinen Teil werde nicht mit ansehen, wie dieses Wiki, die Jedipedia.de, das einzige und wahre Original, geschlossen wird, weil sich einige Nutzer erneut abspalten und sich der .net anschließen wollen. Und seien wir mal ehrlich: Selbst wenn wir das wollten, ist es nicht nur aufgrund der Unterschiede, sondern vor allem aufgrund der aktuellen Stimmung unmöglich. Ich möchte dir einen Auszug aus dem Chat der .net geben. Es ist eine Paraphrase und somit kein Zitat, aber ich gebe es mit meinen Worten wieder. : :Nein, mit solchen Leuten will, kann und werde ich nicht zusammenarbeiten. Die .de ist attraktiv, hat viele Autoren und kann auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Auf diesen Stand haben wir hart hingearbeitet. Und wir werden ihn auch nicht umsonst verwerfen. Jede Diskussion darüber ist reine Zeitverschwendung. Es ist nicht nur unmöglich sondern auch nicht gewollt, so habe ich das zumindest in vergangenen Diskussionen über dieses Thema von meinen Kollegen vernommen. :Ich für meinen Teil werde nicht mit ansehen, wie dieses Wiki, die Jedipedia.de, das einzige und wahre Original, geschlossen wird, weil sich einige Nutzer erneut abspalten und sich der .net anschließen wollen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:18, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Hallo TimeMachine3000, ::vielen Dank für deine freundlichen und durchaus anerkennenden Worte. Das bringt mich gleich zum ersten Punkt, weshalb ich (und ich kann hier nur für mich sprechen, andere mögen da anders denken), weshalb ich mich bewusst für die jedipedia.de entschieden habe. Hier gibt es nämlich eine freundliche und von gegenseitigem Respekt geprägte Diskussionskultur, die ich auf der .net vermisse. Einer der wenigen User, die nach der Abspaltung (die aus unserer Sicht natürlich etwas anders bewertet wird, wie mein Kollege Corran bereits schrieb) bei der ursprünglichen jedipedia.de geblieben sind, schrieb mir neulich, er oder sie habe sich nach den unerquicklichen Diskussionen im Zuge jener Spaltung erst einmal zurückgezogen, um erst jetzt hier wieder aktiv zu werden. ::Der zweite Punkt ist derjenige der Administration. Ich denke, dass ich hier für meine Administratorenkollegen sprechen kann. Ich empfinde es so, dass wir einen kollegialen und sachlichen Umgang untereinander und mit den anderen Benutzern pflegen. Sicherlich platzt einem bei so vielen Neuzugängen schon einmal der Kragen, aber das ist kein Grund, willkürlich Artikel zu löschen oder Benutzer herunterzuputzen. Fehler machen darf jeder, denn Fehler sind dazu da, um daraus zu lernen. Gegenseitige Hilfe und freundliche Unterstützung bringt hier mehr als oberlehrerhaftes Gehabe oder übertriebenes Selbstbewusstsein. Nur wer sich selbst als ständig Lernender sieht und seine Fehler zugeben kann, wird in einem derartig großen Projekt einen Fortschritt in der Sache erreichen. ::Der dritte Punkt: Ich verstehe nicht und werde nie verstehen die Phobie, die euch von Wikia fortgetrieben hat. Die Gefahr eines Serverabsturzes oder dass der Eigentümer "den Stecker zieht", erscheint mir bei eurem Modell viel zu groß. Ich weiß, dass Eigentümer eurer Server ein e.V. ist, aber ich habe selbst von Berufs wegen schon zu viele Vereine liquidieren müssen, als dass mich das beruhigen könnte. ::Recht hast du sicherlich in dem Punkt, dass hier vieles verbesserungswürdig ist. Da geht es aber in der .net und selbst in der Wookieepedia nicht anders zu. Wenn du so etwas sieht, ist dir (hier jedenfalls) auch niemand böse, wenn du – wie ja bereits geschehen – mit Hand anlegst und das eine oder andere verbesserst. Wir werden niemanden daran hindern, bei uns mitzuarbeiten und dennoch weiter bei der .net aktiv zu bleiben. Nur eines können und werden wir nicht dulden: Dass Artikel von der einen zur anderen Seite kopiert werden. Dies nicht allein aus abstrakten Überlegungen über das Urheberrecht, sondern auch aus ganz bestimmten inhaltlichen Gründen, die ich wohl nicht weiter aufzählen muss. Wer Artikel in einem Wiki schreibt, ist verantwortlich für die Quellenbenutzung und die Nachweise der Kanonizität. Das führt sicherlich zunächst zu Unvollständigkeit und „Stubs“, aber immerhin zu lesbaren und sinnvollen Stubs – und im Laufe der Zeit zu immer besseren und vollständigeren Artikeln. Die grammatisch falsche Steigerung steht hier deshalb, weil Vollständigkeit, gerade in Bezug auf die großen Hauptpersonen, nie zu erreichen sein wird. Das Universum dehnt sich aus, und so ist es auch mit dem Star-Wars-Universum. Die von dir angemerkte Aktualität kann auch nicht Zweck eines Wikis sein, das möglichst umfassend über ein bestimmtes Thema informieren soll. ::Ich fürchte (und hoffe zugleich), ihr werdet also noch lange Last mit uns haben. Vielleicht überholen wir euch ja auch bald? Jedenfalls finde ich nichts daran falsch, wenn es zwei Ausprägungen ein und derselben Jedipedia gibt, jede mit ihren Stärken und Schwächen. Einheitsbrei ist immer langweilig. ::Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:54, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Mein geschätzter Kollege hat eine wundervolle Ergänzung dazu verfasst und ich stimme ihm in jedem Punkt zu. Ich kann diesen Kommentar nur noch bekräftigen, und ich denke, viel mehr gibt es hier eigentlich auch nicht zu schreiben. Nichtsdestoweniger sind selbstverständlich alle Nutzer der Jedipedia.de dazu eingeladen, hier ihre Meinung zu äußern. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 21:01, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Hallo :) ::::Ich kann mich meinen Kollegen dort oben nur anschließen... Leider wird es nicht möglich sein, die Wikis irgendwie zu vereinigen. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass sich die Jedipedia von Wikia nicht loslösen lässt, macht es unmöglich, zudem sind oben genannte Gründe ebenfalls nicht außer Acht zu lassen. Ich wäre aber auch für ein gemeinsames Arbeitsklima, um wirklich am Inhalt und der Funktion der Jedipedia zu arbeiten. Ich bin daher auch in beiden Wikis zuhause. Es ist auch wirklich schade zu sehen, dass wir gemeinsam zu so viel mehr fähig wären. Aber es ist wie es ist und daher kann ich nur von meiner Seite aus sagen, dass es sich auch nicht lohnen würde, die Jedipedia.de "sterben" zu lassen. Jemand wird trotzdem weiterarbeiten. Jemand wird trotzdem weiterlesen. Ich hoffe einfach, dass wir bei all dem Konkurrenzkampf um Leser, Schreiber oder sonstiges das Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Wir wollen eine Datenbank aufbauen. Und je länger man sich Gedanken darüber macht, was wie wann hätte sein können, wenn Fall XY nicht geschehen wäre und wie man eventuell irgendwas machen könnte, desto eher verliert man das Ziel aus den Augen. So jetzt aber genug von meinem Wort zum Sonn..ähh..Mittwoch! Habt einfach Spaß am schreiben von Artikeln und ignoriert doch ganz einfach in der Adresszeile das .net oder das .de! :) ::::Dunkle Grüße, ::::Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 21:24, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::@Corran: Ich kann alle deine Punkte, die für die Jedipedia.de sprechen absolut nachvollziehen. Ich habe oben ja auch selbst geschrieben, dass ihr definitiv KEIN Geisterwiki mehr seid, ihr habt hervorragende Arbeit geleistet und seid auf einem sehr guten Weg. Ich habe auch nie die Qualität der Autoren hier angezweifelt, ich habe ja sogar einige der aktivsten Autoren in meinem Beitrag genannt. Ich kann dir in der Frage nach der Original-Jedipedia jedoch nicht zustimmen, die Besetzung hier hat komplett gewechselt, keiner von euch ist länger als 3 Jahre dabei (Ich selbstverständlich auch nicht). In der JP.net hingegen sind die alten Admins immer noch aktiv! :::::Dass gegenseitige Anfeindungen stattgefunden haben, ist doch klar. Ein bisschen Schadenfreude sei der JP.net doch gegönnt, schließlich haben sie sich ihre JP selbst wieder organisiert und aufgebaut, während die damals vielleicht wirklich originale Jedipedia von Premia nicht richtig vom Fleck kam. Ich finde es jedoch nicht angebracht von Dir, mit alten Zitaten/Paraphrasen um sich zu werfen. Ich habe gute Erfahrungen mit der JP.net gemacht und finde es absolut unfair von dir, sie als solche Leute zu bezeichnen!!! So etwas muss wirklich nicht sein, solche Leute gibt es überall und du weißt selbst, dass es auch in der JP.net eine große Anzahl an wohlwollenden, aktiven und engagierten Benutzern gibt. :::::Du wiederholst mehrmals, dass Du die Arbeit der Autoren hier nicht verwerfen möchtest, falls man beispielsweise die JP.de schließt. Dazu möchte ich anmerken, dass viele Artikel sehr ähnlich sind und das, was in der JP.net noch fehlt, ergänzen, bzw. eine besser gelungene Formulierung übernehmen könnte. Das absolut verbotene Copy&Paste wäre euch in diesem Fall jedoch gestattet, da ihr selbst die Urheber der Artikel seid und da die JP.de nicht mehr länger Konkurrent der JP.net wäre, die sich darüber beklagen könnte. Eure Arbeit wäre sicher nicht umsonst! :::::@Flusswelt: Oberlehrerhaftes Gehabe und übertriebenes Selbstbewusstsein von Admins, die willkürlich Artikel löschen und Benutzer herunterzuputzen, ich denke, das ist sehr übertrieben. Willkürlich Artikel löschen macht auch keiner, da stehen dann genug andere auf der Matte, um das zu verhindern. Gegenseitige Hilfe und freundliche Unterstützung ist definitiv auch in der JP.net zu finden, das habe ich selbst erlebt. :::::Über die Debatte Vorteile von Wikia vs. Vorteile von Unabhängigkeit möchte ich kein Wort verlieren, da hat jeder seine eigene Meinung. Ich persönlich bin kein Wikia-Phobist, ich sehe jedoch deutlich mehr Vorteile in der Unabhängigkeit. :::::Und selbstverständlich ist die JP.net nicht perfekt, deshalb glaube ich ja auch, dass ihr mit offenen Armen empfangen werdet. Das passiert natürlich nicht, wenn ihr hingeht, groß ankündigt, dass ihr Admin der JP.de seid, die nun geschlossen wird und deshalb auch in der JP.net Admin-Rechte anfordert. Klar, die Admin-Struktur, wie ihr sie hier habt, würde so nicht mehr existieren. Ihr müsstet als Benutzer wieder von vorne anfangen, doch nach einigen Edits würde eure Erfahrung und euer Können schon erkannt werden. Ihr könntet neue Kontakte knüpfen und auch dort aufsteigen, wenn euch das wichtig ist. Es geht doch um die Zukunft. Der Verlust der vollständigen Mitbestimmung wäre natürlich der Preis, den ihr für die Wiedervereinigung zu zahlen hättet. Und ihr wärt einige Zeit damit beschäftigt, die Fortschritte der JP.de (Eure geleistete Arbeit) in die JP.net zu integrieren, doch ihr kämet auch in den Genuss des Engagements der JP.net-Nutzer, was letztendlich dazu führt, dass die Gesamtproduktivität höher wäre. Egal ob es dabei um neue Artikel oder umfangreiche Qualitätsverbesserungen geht. :::::@Sith-Lord Darth Owsil: Du sprichst es doch genau an. Das Ziel! Es kann doch nicht das Ziel sein, zwei gleichnamige Parallelwikis zu führen, die gewissermaßen miteinander konkurrieren. Das ist sicher auch nicht das Ziel von Gründer Premia gewesen. Wie oben bereits geschrieben, die JP.de würde ja nicht sterben, sie würde in der EINEN Jedipedia weiter existieren. Und wenn man tatsächlich sagt, die JP.de würde sich in die JP.net eingliedern, müsste sie natürlich gelöscht werden und die Domain Jedipedia.de direkt zu der EINEN Jedipedia führen, egal ob sie nun auf .de oder .net endet. Und zwar aus dem Grund, dass eben niemand in der falschen JP weiterarbeiten oder weiterlesen soll, weil es nur noch eine gäbe. Gegen ein Backup der letzten Jedipedia.de-Version wäre selbstverständlich nichts einzuwenden ;-) :::::Das war jetzt natürlich eine Menge Konjunktiv, was auch zeigt, dass diese Vision von der vereinigten Jedipedia in weiter Ferne liegt. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ein Wiki das andere überholen, bzw. unerreichbar davonziehen wird. Um EINE Jedipedia zu haben, muss sich eine Partei opfern und für den Moment klein beigeben. Das würde sich jedoch mit der Zeit relativieren, wenn alle konstruktiv mitarbeiten, egal ob sie von .net oder von .de kommen. Ich hoffe, dass noch mehr Benutzer über eine Vereinigung nachdenken und sich irgendwann eine Gruppe von Nutzern findet, die den ersten Schritt wagt. :::::Mit freundlichen Grüßen :::::TimeMachine3000 (Diskussion) 22:22, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hallo nochmal, TimeMachine, ::::::zunächst einmal finde ich es gut, dass wir hier auf einer sehr freundlichen Basis miteinander reden können. Das war, wie du selbst schreibst, nicht immer der Fall, aber ich hoffe, dass es ein gutes Zeichen für die Zukunft setzt. ::::::Die von mir oben gebrauchten und von dir milde kritisierten Begriffe bitte ich nicht als Anwürfe gegen die .net zu betrachten, sondern als den Eindruck, der mir aus vielen alten Diskussionen und dem Betrachten gelöschter Artikelversionen hier, in Jedipedia.de, erwuchs. Dieselben Leute aber, die sich dabei in der von mir oben – zugegebenermaßen unverblümt – beanstandeten Weise verhielten, sind diejenigen, die weiterhin in der .net über erheblichen Einfluss verfügen. Zudem lese ich auch zuweilen die eine oder andere Diskussion auf der anderen Seite mit und finde das Diskussionsklima oft genug ... unentspannt. Deswegen, und nicht wegen des gestrigen Schnees, reizt mich wenig zu einer Mitarbeit in der .net. Das hatte ich schon in der Wikipedia, das hatte ich in der Wook, und das muss ich hier nicht noch einmal haben. ::::::Bei deiner Bemerkung über das Administrator-Sein musste ich etwas (freundlich, keineswegs spöttisch) lächeln. Vielleicht wollen wir als Benutzer ja genau diese Struktur der Administration, mit Admins, die von der Benutzerschaft demokratisch gewählt und abgewählt werden, mit einem Ansehen, das man sich nicht allein durch Editcounts oder Lebensalter, sondern auch durch Qualität seiner Artikel und Schlüssigkeit der Diskussionsbeiträge erarbeiten muss. Wie du ganz richtig bemerkt hast: Keiner von uns ist länger als drei Jahre dabei – und gerade darum gibt es bei uns keine „Erbhöfe“, keine „grauen Eminenzen“ und vor allem, keine unumstößlichen Regularien, die der Meinungsbildung der Benutzerschaft entzogen wären. Wohlgemerkt, ich sage nicht, dass es solches bei der .net gäbe, ich will nur andeuten, dass hier möglicherweise unterschiedliche Maßstäbe von Erfahrung und von demokratischer Meinungsbildung zum Tragen kommen könnten, ohne diese im Einzelnen werten zu wollen. ::::::Einen weiteren Punkt möchte ich noch unterstreichen: Es gab und gibt von unserer Seite keinerlei Berührungsängste und kein „Entweder-Oder“, wenn jemand auf beiden Seiten (und hiermit sind immer nur Webseiten gemeint) mitarbeiten möchte. Einige wenige praktizieren das bereits, und du bist meines Wissens bislang der Einzige, der das auch offen sagt. Wir dulden lediglich kein copy & paste von dort nach hier, und ich nehme an, dass die andere Seite es ebenso handhabt. ::::::Da du oben über die Möglichkeit eines Zusammenschlusses nachgedacht (fast hätte ich geschrieben: theoretisiert) hast, sei dazu gesagt, dass ein solcher am Bestehen der jedipedia.de nichts ändern würde. Ein solches Wiki kann nicht mehr abgeschaltet oder von den Servern gelöscht werden. Und wie du an unserem Beispiel siehst, bedarf es oft nur eines kleinen Häufleins heller Köpfe (von denen ich nicht einmal der hellste, sondern nur der lauteste bin), um aus einer Ruine ein neues Universum zu bauen. ::::::Zu konkreteren Wegen der Zusammenarbeit. Es ist niemandem aus der .net verwehrt, hier unter dem alten Account oder auch unter einem neuen – bitte nur nicht mit „Sockenpuppen“, also Mehrfachaccounts – verbessernd, redaktionell oder als Autor mitzuwirken. Das ist der Sinn und der Grundsatz eines jeden Wikis. Wenn du einen Fehler siehst, dann verbessere ihn. Wenn du etwas als unvollständig erachtest, dann ergänze es. Wenn du nach den Regularien eine Stimme hast, dann stimme mit ab. Nur – wenn du dies tust, dann wird umgekehrt dieselbe Offenheit erwartet. Und eines kommt hinzu: Die Benutzer der .net haben den Vorteil, dass sie bei Abstimmungen quasi automatisch mitstimmen dürften, wenn es streng nach dem Text der Regularien geht. Dies bitte ich daher verantwortungsbewusst und im Sinne eines freundlichen Miteinanders zu beachten. ::::::Weiterhin sind meine Kollegen und ich jederzeit zur Hilfe bereit, wenn es etwa um sprachliche, formale oder inhaltliche Fragen geht. In beschränktem Maße gilt das auch für technische Fragen, doch werden sich auf der anderen Seite sicherlich Leute mit mehr Wissen finden, als ich es habe. ::::::Die Einladung von unserer Seite gilt also allen Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern der .net. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass im Einzelfalle Missbrauch auftritt, werden wir natürlich die entsprechenden Konsequenzen ziehen müssen, doch das erscheint mir eher unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich sind auf beiden Seiten erfahrene und kooperationswillige Jedipedianer am Werke. ::::::In diesem Sinne ein freundlicher Gruß an alle Jedipedianer auf der anderen Seite. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:10, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Hi TimeMachine, ich bin selber noch nicht lange auf dem Wiki aktiv und habe auch nach kurzer Zeit die .net Seite entdeckt. Ich hab mich dann gewundert: Warum gibt es denn zwei Jedipedias? Darüber habe ich mich natürlich ausführlich informiert und sah, dass eine Spaltung dadurch entstand, dass andere Benutzer "rausgemobbt" wurden. Nun hatte ich hier schon ein Paar Freunde kennengelernt, was mir zeigte euer Wiki ist das Rabauken Wiki. Ich bin deshalb hier geblieben, da ich mit offenen Armen empfangen wurde, was bei euch ja wahrscheinlich genau das Gegenteil ist. Ich denke, neuen Benutzern ist das ebenso klar, denn bei euch kommt anscheinend kein neuer Benutzer dazu da ihr einfach unfreundlicher seit. In der Zeit in der ich hier arbeite sind hier eine Menge Benutzer eingelaufen. Meiner Ansicht zu schließen denke ich, dass dieses Wiki hier viel günstiger ist und bald eures locker überholen wird. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 09:58, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Wenn ihr unbedingt einen Anschluss haben wollt, kommt doch hier rüber und fangt nochmal von vorne an. Ich will hier nicht weg und will auch nicht dass jemand die Atmosphäre stört. Sprich: Ihr könnt wenn überhaupt hier eintrudeln, allerdings ohne Rechte. Allerdings sehe ich dies als eine dumme Idee an da sich Menschen nun mal nicht ändern. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 10:03, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Als ich hier angefangen habe, bzw. als ich das erste mal von der Jedipedia hörte und darin las, dachte ich das die .net die Monobook-Variante der .de wäre. Nun ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Ich würde eine Zusammenführung der Wikis sehr begrüßen, da wie du schon richtig gesagt hast, TimeMachine, es auf beiden Seiten offensichtlich sehr fähige Autoren und auch Administratoren gibt. Über die Geschichten, die ich hier gelesen habe, kann ich nichts sagen, da weiß ich nix drüber. Allerdings finde ich es interessant, dass du immer von "wir-zu-euch" sprichst. Auch wenn ich euren Verein als eine sehr coole und interesante Idee sehe, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es irgendwann zu Problemen kommen wird (vor allem finanzieller Art, was ja auch der Grund gewesen ist, warum Premia das Ganze zu Wikia verfrachtet hat) doch relativ groß. Ein Verein steht und fällt mit seinen Mitgliedern und, so Leid es mir tut das zuzugeben, dies (also JP-Arbeit) ist ein Hobby, dass von vielen mit sehr viel Enthusiasmus begonnen wird, aber häufig auch ganz schnell wieder beendet wird. Die Möglichkeit eine große Fluktuation aufzufangen ist in diesem Fall Wikia! Keine Kosten, eine bisschen Werbung (aber wofür gibt es Ad-blocker?) und (meiner Meinung nach) eine bessere Optik. Wir haben hier aktuell nur Vorteile, den Nachteil, dass wir nicht auf den Server an sich zugreifen können, oder keine tiefen technischen Eingriffe machen können, kommt uns aktuell auch nur zu Gute, da wir keinen haben, der sich so richtig damit auskennt. Also alles in allem sind wir hier gut aufgehoben. Die Aussagen von Dreist würde ich so nicht stehenlassen wollen, denn wenn das tatsächlich so wäre, dann hätten wir schon viel mehr Zulauf an Autoren. Aber es gibt so ein paar Kleinigkeiten, wie Versuche der Abwerbung, und andere Dinge, die einfach unschön eurerseits gewesen sind. Und wenn es zu einer Vereinigung nicht kommt, was ich ebenfalls stark bezweifele, dann würde ich mir doch wünschen, dass nicht nur du TimeMachine, sondern auch andere Nutzer und Admins der .net uns anerkennen und respektieren. Das ist aktuell nämlich nicht Fall. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:42, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Nur noch mal so nebenbei: Meine Aussage war nur ein Eindruck den ich als "neuer" Benutzer bekam. Ich bin persönlich auch nicht gegen eine zusammenführung, da ich denke wir können uns gut gegeneinander helfen. Ich bräuchte nur ein paar Aussagen der Admins vom .net. Vorher will ich nichts beschließen un habe noch einen nicht sehr positiven Eindruck der .net Community und will vorerst, dass alles so bleibt wie es war. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 12:14, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Lieber Timemachine, mein Zitat ist nicht alt, es ist neu. Es fiel erst kürzlich im Chat der .net. Aber darauf gehe ich gar nicht näher ein. Mir liegt folgendes am Herzen. :::::::::::Ich selbst habe, wie gesagt, bereits einmal darüber nachgedacht. Aber wie Flusswelt schon sagte, fehlen auch mir in der .net ein höfliches Diskussionsklima und eine nette Zusammenarbeit. Du sprichst hier von wir-zu-uns, und da du wir verwendest, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass du ein in der .net aktiver Nutzer bist. Nichtsdestoweniger legst du Wert darauf, dass wir wissen, dass du kein offizieller Abgesandter dieses Wikis bist. Mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden, darunter stelle ich mir einen freundschaftlichen und höflichen Antrag der .net-Administratoren vor – keine Ein-Mann-Geschichte von jemandem, der nach eigenen Angaben nicht einmal offiziell von der .net aus agiert. :::::::::::Wenn ich hier über Nachteile der .net spreche, dann tu ich das nicht aus Hörensagen oder aus geschichtlichen Informationen, sondern aus eigener Erfahrung. Das mehr oder weniger amüsante an dieser Sache ist ja bloß, dass die .net das sehr subtil tut. Nutzer werden nicht einfach so gebannt oder beschimpft, sondern langsam von einer zusammengeschlossenen Gruppe herausgeekelt. So kommt nämlich der Eindruck auf, dass ein Großteil der .net eigentlich total nett ist und es nur weniger "solcher Leute" gibt – was natürlich nicht stimmt. Ich will nicht sagen, dass jeder dort so ist, ich will damit bloß sagen, dass viele dort so sind. Mein Zitat, mein aktuelles Zitat, ist dafür der beste Beweis. :::::::::::Und das Allerletzte, was für mich in Frage kommt, ist, den Stand der Jedipedia zurückzusetzen oder als neue Autoren bei Null in der .net anzufangen, aufdass unsere Arbeit in diesem Wiki nichtig wird. Du hast es selbst gesagt: Ein Wiki muss dieses Arbeit aufgeben, und das werden nicht wir sein. Niemals. :::::::::::Für mich ist es von großer Bedeutung zu sagen, dass ich einer Annäherung nicht gänzlich abgeneigt bin. Wenn sich jemand aus der .net hier meldet und um Hilfe wegen was-auch-immer bittet, dann bin ich sehr gern dazu bereit, dieser Bitte nachzukommen. Und wenn dies dann auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, wäre damit der erste getan. Aber dieser erste Schritt wäre dann auch der einzige, weil es niemals zu einer Zusammenführung kommen wird. Dafür existieren zu viele Unterschiede und, das sage ich ganz offen, auch zu viele Feindschaften – und zwar gehen diese von beiden aus. :::::::::::Der Hauptgrund ist natürlich immer noch die Arbeit, die hier geleistet wurde. Das kann ich nicht oft genug wiederholen. Wie du sagtest, haben wir, das Original, tatsächlich so gut wie bei Null anfangen müssen, weil ein Großteil der Benutzer ging, und wenn man bedenkt, was wir heute erreicht haben, dann kann ich nicht akzeptieren, dass auch nur die Vorschläge gestellt werden, diese Arbeit zu verwerfen und alle Nutzer ein weiteres Mal bei Null anfangen zu lassen. :::::::::::Ein vollständiger Anschluss wurde nie erreicht, er wird jetzt nicht erreicht und er wird auch niemals erreicht werden. Dafür werden alle Nutzer sorgen, die es nicht akzeptieren, umsonst gearbeitet zu haben, nur um sich anschließend einem Wiki anzuschließen, dass sie all die Jahre über größtenteils mit Respektlosigkeit, Unhöflichkeit, Intoleranz und Unwohlwollen behandelt hat. Der Unterzeichner verbleit respektvoll, Corran (Diskussion) 13:45, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ja, da muss ich Corran zustimmen. Ich will und werde nicht unser Wiki aufgeben und auch nicht das, wofür ich so hart gearbeitet und recherchiert habe. Mir macht das .de Jedipedia so Spaß wie sie ist und ich habe keine Ambitionen dies zu ändern oder aufzugeben. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 14:10, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ich stimme in diesem Fall allen Gegnern des Zusammenschlusses zu. Es mag sich jetzt vielleicht etwas egoistisch, aber ich habe wirklich viel in diesem Wiki gearbeitet, viel Zeit hier reingesteckt und viel getan, um diese Wiki zu verbessern, und ich habe letzen endlich den Administratoren-Titel erlangt (auf den ich sehr stolz bin). Das alles will ich jetzt wirklich nicht mehr aufgeben, bei null anfangen, wie auch immer. Das Arbeiten im JP.de ist ein Hobby von mir geworden, ich bin eigentlich jeden Tag in diesem Wiki anzutreffen und ich will es auch weiter tun. Ich will dies nicht für ein anderes Wiki, so sehr es auch dem unserem ähnelt, nicht enden lassen. Grundsätzlich habe ich ja nicht gegen einen Anschluss, aber die oben angeführten Gründe sind eigentlich ausschlaggebend, und, ich weiß jetzt wirklich nicht viel vom .net, aber diese Gesprächskultur (muss nicht so sein, aber es schreckt ab was man von anderen Benutzern hört) ist meiner Meinung nach in einem Wiki sehr wichtig, das ist ein Grund wieso ich das unsere so schätze, man bekommt immer Hilfe, immer ist wer zum Chaten da... Was ich noch loswerden möchte, jetzt aber nicht mit .net vs .de zu tun hat: @Dreist, bitte achte auf das, was du schreibst. Ich habe das gelesen und ich finde das alles ein bisschen gewagt. ICh will ja nicht, das unser Gesprächskultur schlecht wird, den hätte ich keinen Grund zum Bleiben mehr Datei:;-).gif. (das kommt jetzt vielleicht für .net-Angehörige böse rüber, es ist nicht so gemeint. Ich will niemanden beleidigen.) Skyguy (Commkanal) :Oje, Entschuldigung. Dann habe ich wohl etwas zu deutlich meine Meinung gesagt. Das liegt aber nicht an den Anderen sondern wohl eher an mir. :D Ich möchte mich dafür Entschuldigen und hoffe, dass ich irgend wann mal lerne, mich nicht zu hart auszudrücken. Eine ziemlich blöde Angewohnheit. Wenn ich einen etwas zu starken Ausdruck habe, dann bitte weißt mich darauf hin, ich will ja immerhin niemand mit meinen Worten verletzen. Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:54, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Hallo nochmal an alle, ::es freut mich sehr, dass sich doch einige zu Wort gemeldet haben, auch nachdem Corran in seiner ersten Antwort schrieb, jede Diskussion über dieses Thema wäre reine Zeitverschwendung. Nun, es ist eigentlich weniger eine Diskussion als ein Meinungs-/Gedankenaustausch, aber das war ja auch mein Ziel. ::Sehr interessant finde ich, dass sowohl Hjhunter als auch Corran meinten, ich hätte von „wir“ gesprochen, dabei habe ich in meinen beiden Beiträgen hier nicht ein einziges Mal das Wörtchen „wir“ verwendet. Es stimmt natürlich, wie von mir anfangs erwähnt, ich bin aktiver Nutzer der JP.net und fühle mich dort einfach wohler. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, woran das liegt, ich war ja auch zuerst hier bei .de und habe dann die andere entdeckt. Es ist irgendwie so ein Bauchgefühl. Aber ich sehe in eurem Wiki keinesfalls einen Feind oder sowas. ::Ich habe in der Tat bei meiner Zusammenschlusstheorie immer von .de-Autoren gehen zur .net gesprochen. Das liegt natürlich daran, dass ich euch anspreche und euch quasi direkt mit der Situation konfrontieren wollte. Natürlich wollt ihr euer Wiki nicht aufgeben, genauso wenig wie die JP.net ihres aufgeben würde. Daher kam und kommt es auch nicht zum Zusammenschluss. Bei der .net werden neue Benutzer mit offenen Armen empfangen, so wie es hier auch ist. Jedes Wiki kämpft für sich und hält sich für das „Richtige“ und das letzte, was jemand tun würde, wäre, seine Arbeit für das andere Wiki herzuschenken. ::Wo jetzt das entspanntere Diskussionsklima herrscht, sei mal dahingestellt, das kann sowieso niemand komplett ohne Vorurteile beantworten. Die Vorurteile, die einige .net-Nutzer über euch haben, stammen, so wie ich das sehe, hauptsächlich aus der Zeit nach der Spaltung, wo auf der .de einfach nicht viel stattgefunden hat und es tatsächlich ein wenig nach „Kindergarten“ aussah (vor allem beim Verhalten in Diskussionen). Genau wie ihr, schaut man bei der .net auch nicht jeden Tag auf das andere Wiki und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass einige ihre Meinung ändern, wenn sie euren aktuellen Fortschritt sehen. ::Dass ich mich nicht als offiziell Abgesandter der .net bezeichne, liegt daran, dass ich es nicht bin! Ich wollte zudem nicht gleich wieder die Emotionen hochkochen lassen, ich hätte mir mit Sicherheit von irgendjemandem hier so etwas anhören müssen wie „lasst uns in Ruhe, macht euern eigenen Mist!“ oder „wenn ihr nur noch eine JP wollt, dann kommt halt alle zu uns, aber mitbestimmen darf hier keiner!“. Leider ist genau das in geringerem Maße passiert. Während ich mich bei Flusswelt und Hjhunter sehr über die Beiträge gefreut habe, muss ich bei Corran und Lord Dreist leider ein wenig Enttäuschung äußern, denn wenn ihr euch die Vorwürfe, die ihr der .net macht und dann eure eigenen Beiträge nochmal durchlest, solltet ihr feststellen, dass ihr vor allem im Punkt Intoleranz keinen Zentimeter besser seit, als das, was ihr euch von der .net vorstellt (ob es überhaupt so ist, ist dann die andere Frage). Dass ich mir von Dir, Lord Dreist, anhören muss, „wir“ wären „einfach unfreundlicher“, finde ich absolut respektlos, unhöflich, intolerant und unwohlwollend! (Und das sind ganz bewusst genau die Begriffe, mit denen Corran seinen Beitrag beendete). ::Und zu dem „freundlichen und höflichen Antrag der .net-Administratoren“, den ihr ja offensichtlich erwartet: Habt ihr schonmal über ähnliches in die andere Richtung nachgedacht? Die Annäherung, der Du, Corran, „nicht gänzlich abgeneigt“ bist, beruht nämlich auf Gegenseitigkeit. Noch überraschender ist für mich, dass genau dieses Wort, Gegenseitigkeit, zwei Sätze danach fällt! Ein klein wenig über den Tellerrand sollte man schon auch mal werfen! ::Ich möchte jetzt keine schlechte Stimmung verbreiten aber hoffe, ihr könnt nachvollziehen, was ich damit vermitteln möchte ::Mit freundlichen Grüßen ::TimeMachine3000 (Diskussion) 21:32, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Wenn ich das nun so höre, dann muss ich gestehen, dass du Recht hast, lieber TimeMachine, und dafür bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Es ist bloß so, dass in diesem Wiki niemand an einer Zusammenführung Interesse zu haben scheint, in der .net Nutzerschaft jedoch offensichtlich einige Nutzer diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen. Du zum Beispiel. Nur aus diesem Grund äußerte ich, dass ich es schon fände, wenn sich die Administration der .net in diesem Falle an uns werden würde. Da sie das nicht tut, muss ich einfach davon ausgehen, dass sie deine Ansichten nicht so ganz teilt. Wollte sie sich uns anschließen, oder wollte sie auch, dass wir sich ihr anschließen, dann hätte sie sich mittlerweile gemeldet. :::Was nun die Unhöflichkeit einiger Aussagen betrifft, und damit fasse ich mir auch an meine eigene Nase, so hast du ebenfalls Recht. Vermutlich haben sich hier einige etwas härter geäußert, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Das tut mit persönlich leid. Seien nun einige Nutzer an zumindest einer Annäherung interessiert oder nicht, aber nach meinen Erkenntnissen sind diese alles andere als in der Mehrheit in diesem Wiki. :::Nichtsdestoweniger scheint zumindest bei einigen Nutzern eine gewisse Tendenz zu bestehen, die habe ich sowohl bei Hunter vernommen als auch ist es bei mir selbst der Fall – solange es dabei nicht um eine vollständige Zusammenführung geht. Dafür sprechen tut, dass sowohl die Jedipedia.de als auch die Jedipedia.net von einer Gemeinschaft nur profitieren könnten. Sowohl wir als auch „die da drüben“, wie es hier manchmal heißt, bekämen Unterstützung vom jeweils anderen Wiki und ebenso würden beide Parteien ein neues, hoffentlich produktives Arbeitsklima entwickelt. :::Dagegen spricht aber sicherlich auch, dass einige Nutzer nach dem, was hier vor einigen Jahren passiert ist, alles andere als daran interessiert sind, wieder mit der „Gegenseite“ zusammenzuarbeiten. Und dabei spreche ich jetzt nicht bloß von der .de, sondern auch von der .net. Mein obiges Zitat ist aktuell und spiegelt so perfekt wieder, was einige der .net Autoren über uns denken, und das beruht sicher auch auf Gegenseitigkeit Seitens der .de. :::Nun sagst du, die .net schaut nicht täglich hier herein. Das ist sicherlich korrekt, aber bei mir entsteht momentan der Eindruck, dass zwar ein Großteil der .net daran auch kein Interesse hat, aber zumindest einige über dieses Thema zu diskutieren bereit sind. Deshalb mache ich an dieser Stelle ganz einfach einen Vorschlag: Sofern die Benutzer dieses Wikis – sowohl die Administration als auch die Ritter und die „normalen“ User, denn hier hat jeder ein Mitspracherecht – nichts dagegen haben, könnte ein Administrator dieses Wikis bald mal mit der .net in Kontakt treten, dort auf diese Diskussion verweisen und ... „Annäherungsgespräche“ aufnehmen. Es gereicht sicherlich nur vom Vorteil, und es ist sicherlich auch ein holpriger Weg, aber man sollte diese Möglichkeit zumindest in Betracht ziehen. Zeitverschwendung ist diese Diskussion nun also wirklich nicht mehr, da anscheinend doch zumindest ein Teil dafür ist, das sehe ich jetzt auch ein. :::Ich hoffe, du stimmst mir da in diesen Punkten zu, TimeMachine, und ich freue mich, von dir zu hören. Der Unterzeichner verbleibt respektvoll und mir kollegialen Grüßen, Corran (Diskussion) 07:36, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich entschuldige mich auch nochmal falls ich euch – oder dich – mit meinen Worten verletzt habe. Ich habe lediglich wiedergegeben was mir durch Recherche in die Augen fiel. Ich nehme hiermit alles zurück und vielleicht gibt es ja doch eine Zeit in der wir mit euch Kooperieren werden. Viel Spaß dir noch TimeMachine, oder Plo Koon Datei:;-).gif, und auch noch viel Erfolg. Ich hoffe für euch dass es dort weiterhin Spaß macht. Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 10:21, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Es ist wirklich so wie Du sagst, Corran, es hat niemand Interesse, egal in welcher JP, an einer Zusammenführung. Jeder meint zwar, es wäre besser, es gäbe nur eine JP, doch wenn es um’s Handeln geht, ist niemand bereit, sein Wiki für das andere aufzugeben, da er seins als „das bessere“ und „das Original“ ansieht, sonst wäre er ja schon längst gewechselt. Man hat seine Wahl ja schließlich getroffen. :::::Es ist nunmal auch so, dass jeder die eigene JP als „die für die Zukunft“ ansieht, dass man die andere JP durch Fleiß und viel Arbeit einfach links liegen lässt und alle neuen Leser und Autoren nur noch eine JP besuchen und die andere letztendlich nur noch so wenige Autoren hat, dass sie den Betrieb einstellen muss und die Seite irgendwann auch nicht mehr aufrufbar ist. Das Problem wäre gelöst. Da das aber beide Seiten versuchen, passiert 1. nichts, sondern beide laufen im Gleichschritt nebeneinander her und 2. kommt niemand auf die Idee, die andere Seite anzusprechen, denn das sind ja die, die das eigene Projekt überhaupt erst in Gefahr bringen. :::::Meiner Meinung nach ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ein Zusammenschluss wirklich zustande kommt, die, dass jemand einen neuen Raum für die JP findet, in dem beide Seiten einen so gewaltigen Fortschritt sehen, dass beide bereit sind, wieder von Null anfangen. Ein neuer Wiki-Hoster wäre ein nahe liegendes (aber unwahrscheinliches) Beispiel, das mir dazu einfällt. Das hätte den Vorteil, dass man sich zusammensetzen kann und von Grund auf die Ziele, das Konzept und den Aufbau der JP neu diskutieren kann. Dabei müsste allerdings so etwas wie ein Admin-Rat gebildet werden, was zu Schwierigkeiten führen kann (z.B. der oder der Admin ist nicht dabei und fühlt sich dann hintergangen, wenn man jedoch alle nimmt, bilden sich wieder die alten Gruppen). Die wahrscheinlich beste Möglichkeit wäre wahrscheinlich, wenn in jedem Wiki eine Wahl stattfindet, welche 3 Benutzer in den neuen Rat bestellt werden, um sicherzustellen, dass die Meinungen der Benutzer dieses Wikis im neuen Wiki gut vertreten werden (es muss ja nicht unbedingt ein Admin sein, wenn die Wiki-Gemeinschaft ihm/ihr diese Aufgabe anvertraut). Dann könnte man die Jedipedia neu aufbauen, mit mehr Struktur (denn da haben die .de und die .net ihr individuellen Schwächen) und einem für alle zugänglichen Konzept, das genau beschreibt, wie die JP nach Meinung des Rates auszusehen hat (z.B. welche Kategorien soll es überhaupt geben?, wie soll der Leser gelenkt werden? (Stichwort: Portale), was gehört in einen Artikel über eine(n) Person/Spezies/Planeten/Ort/Fahrzeug/Organisation oder auch Buch/Film/Comic/PC-Spiel?). Man könnte die Vorlagen als Pflicht für neue Artikel benutzen, das würde in meinen Augen vor allem neuen Benutzern den Einstieg und das Zurechtfinden deutlich erleichtern. Kritik an diesen Vorlagen muss dann aber auch geäußert werden können und absolut demokratisch abgestimmt werden, ob die Kritik eine Änderung wert ist oder nicht. Solche Abstimmungen könnten dann auch auf der Hauptseite oder im Autorenportal hervorgehoben werden, damit sie keiner verpasst. :::::Jetzt habe ich mal wieder ein bisschen theoretisiert, wie das vielleicht tatsächlich mal aussehen könnte. Aber auch das erfordert Aktion eines neutralen Vermittlers oder einer neutralen Gruppe, die diesen neuen Raum erst einmal findet und dann BEIDE Seiten von einem Umzug überzeugt, sonst finden es die einen gut, kopieren ihr Wiki dort hin und das Theater geht wieder von vorne los.. :::::Ich bedanke mich dann bei euch für eure Teilnahme an dieser Diskussion, macht weiter so und wir werden ja dann sehen, was die Zukunft bringt. :-) :::::Mit freundlichen Grüßen :::::TimeMachine3000 (Diskussion) 16:10, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Lieber TimeMachine3000/-Plo Koon-, liebe Benutzer von Jedipedia.de, die Trennung zwischen .de und .net ist nun zweieinhalb Jahre her; die aktuelle Situation ist die einer friedlichen Koexistenz, bei der jeder selbst entscheiden kann, ob er auf .net geht, auf .de oder beides (oder keine von beiden). Dass die beiden Wikis wieder zusammenkommen, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich, denn die Trennung gab es nicht ohne Grund. Jetzt gibt es nun einmal zwei Jedipedias mit ihren Communitys und ihren Regeln, daran wird sich so schnell vermutlich nichts ändern, denn jeder hat halt seine Gründe, wieso er seine Seite gewählt hat und nicht die andere. Wachsen tun die Wikis beide, sicherlich wäre es schöner, hätte es die Trennung nicht gegeben, aber es gibt halt auch Gründe, aus denen die Situation so ist, wie sie jetzt ist – egal, welche Seite jetzt "freundlicher" ist o.ä. subjektive Eindrücke und Differenzen (z.B. wie Corran denkt, wie ich mich über seinen Artikel äußerte, obwohl er nicht zugegen war :-)). Wie du siehst, -Plo Koon-, lehnen einige Benutzer der .de eine Zusammenschließung aus verschiedensten Gründen ab (natürlich auch Benutzer von der .net, keine Frage). Ich halte es daher für einen falschen Ansatz, eine Zusammenlegung von .net und .de irgendwie erzwingen zu wollen. Man kann beiden Wikis nur wünschen, für sich das Beste aus den Umständen zu machen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Nahdar Vebb 21:00, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Lieber Nahdar, :ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich eine Zusammenlegung erzwingen wolle. Ich habe nur laut gedacht und theoretisiert. Was die Koexistenz betrifft, sind wir uns ja einig, denk' ich mal. Gruß TimeMachine3000 (Diskussion) 21:13, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Wunderschönen guten Abend. Ich finde es gut, dass sich ein Nutzer der Jedipedia.net dazu äußert. Ich will einmal kurz auf Vestara eingehen, wenn ich darf: Darum schrieb ich Paraphrase. Dass du das gesagt haben sollst, Nahdar, wurde mir so von einem eurer Nutzer erzählt, und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nach unserem kurzen Gespräch danach keine großen Zweifel mehr an dieser Information. Falls ich diesbezüglich allerdings irren sollte, so tut es mir leid. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dir irgendwelchen Schaden zuzufügen und etwas unwahrheitsmäßiges zu erzählen. ::So, dann zum Thema. Ich finde, Nahdars Beitrag trifft es genauestens auf den Punkt. Eine Zusammenführung ist schon allein wegen der Verschiedenheit der aktuellen internen Umsetzung der beiden Wikis und der Arbeit, die darin investiert wurde, unmöglich. Allerdings möchte ich es mir an dieser Stelle nicht nehmen lassen, nochmal darauf hinzuweisen, dass dies in keinster Weise auch einer Annäherung widerspricht. Ich gebe zu, mich zu Beginn dieser Diskussion relativ abfällig über die Jedipedia.net geäußert zu haben, wofür ich mich auch entschuldige, aber nach näherem Nachdenken sehe ich vorerst nichts Gravierendes, was auch gegen eine Annäherung spreche. Selbstverständlich müsste – und das selbstverständlich im Konjunktiv, weil dies natürlich bloß Gedanken und Vorschläge sind – noch genauer darüber diskutiert werden, wie so eine Annäherung oder auch eine Partnerschaft aussehe. Ich meine, immerhin ist die Trennung, wie Nahdar sagt, mittlerweile zweieinhalb Jahre her, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, fände ich Gespräche darüber gar nicht schlecht. Selbstverständlich leben beide Wikis in einer friedlichen Koexistenz miteinander, in der es jedem erlaubt ist, die Seite, an der er arbeiten will, selbst zu wählen. Aber nach zweieinhalb Jahren Trennung ist m.M.n. über eine Art Versöhnung und Zusammenarbeit zumindest diskutierbar – und dies selbstverständlich nur unter der Grundlage, dass die Nutzer der beiden Wikis keine erheblichen Einwände dagegen vorzubringen haben. Mich persönlich für Nahdars Meinung dazu ja brennend interessieren. ;-) Ich selbst betreibe hier nur ein bisschen Brainstorming. Ich wünsche liebe Grüße aus Bremerhaven, das trotz Xaver zumindest noch teilweise steht. ;-) MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 23:33, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Hallo zusammen. Ich habe mir jetzt nicht die Mühe gemacht und diese komplette Diskussion durchgelesen, aber ich möchte nur anmerken, dass die beiden Jedipedias viel zu verschieden sind, um wieder zusammenzuwachsen. Ich habe mir zuweilen mal einige Artikel in der .net durchgelesen und mir sind sowohl positive als auch negative Sachen darin aufgefallen. Deswegen bin ich der Meinung, dass hier niemand von einem besseren oder schlechteren Star Wars Wiki sprechen kann, aber es stimmt, dass die Jedipedia.de das "Original" ist. Ich finde es nett von dir, TimeMachine3000, diesen Aufruf öffentlich zu machen, aber man braucht sich nur das hier durchzulesen, um zu merken wie heikel so ein Antrag sein kann. Ich fände es aber trotzdem nicht schlecht, wenn vielleicht ein besseres Verhältnis zwischen den Jedipedias hergestellt werden könnte. Möge die Macht mit euch sein, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:43, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Wie schön, eine nahezu sachliche Diskussio über dieses Thema, das freut mich. Ob sie auch fruchtbar sein wird, darauf kann man hoffen. Ich stieß auf Jedipedia in jener Zeit der Trennung und konnte sie selbst wie auch ihre Nachwehen miterleben. Aber ziemlich früh hoffte ich darauf, dass es eines Tages eine Fusion oder eine Kooperation würde geben können, aber mir war ebenso klar, dass dafür noch eine Menge Wasser den Rhein runter fließen müsste. Scheinbar ist die Zeit nun langsam reif. ::::Auch ich sehe große vor und Nachteile in den beiden Varianten der technischen Umsetzung der Wikis, die Vorteile liegen meiner Meinung nach auf der Hand, ich fasse sie dennoch knapp zusammen: Selfhosting mit Verein als Träger bietet schlicht die totale Kontrolle über alle technischen Systeme, erlaubt auch andere Softwaren außer dem Wiki selbst zu betreiben etc. Wikia als hoster nimmt eben diese technische Arbeit ab übernimmt Wartung und KnowHow und sorgt (garantiert ggf. sogar) für Stabilität und Erreichbarkeit. Zu den Nachteilen: Erst jüngst erzählte mir eine Freundin wie viele Vereine sie im letzten Jahr hat liquidieren müssen (Teil ihres Jobs) und das nicht wenige "sowas" seien, Vereine, die aus Online-Communities entstanden sind. Dann gäbe es eine große Eintritts-Welle, aber irgendwann ist die Luft raus und das Interesse für den Verein weg und während kaum mehr neue Leute eintreten treten sporadisch immer mal welche aus, bis der Verein sich auflöst. Kann passieren muss aber nicht. So gesehen steht jedipedia.net auf festen Beinen, die aber durchaus verschwinden können. Das Hosting bei Wikia bietet vor allem technische Nachteile, wann immer ich mich auch nur ein bisschen intensiver mit Wikia-Wikis auseinandersetzte stieß ich auf Hürden und Probleme, auf technische Unzulänglichkeiten und einen furchtbaren Support wenn man dann Fehler meldet. Gerade erst neulich hatte ich Probleme in der Wookeepedia und als ich die Leute dort darauf anstieß hieß es "Wikias Problem". Und das bekommt man recht oft zu hören, die abgegebene Kontrolle verhindert eben auch, dass man Probleme und Fehler überhaupt beheben kann. ::::So gesehen hat diese Koexistenz meiner Meinung nach gravierende Vorteile vor allem für Leser (durchaus auch für Autoren). Meinem persönlichem Empfinden nach ist die .net das angenehmere Wiki, weniger Werbung, (für mich) leichtere Navigation, weniger Restriktionen... aber es ist doch beruhigend zu wissen, dass es da noch ein anderes gibt falls dieses mal ausfällt oder kaputt geht. Jedipedia.de als Backup (aus meiner Perspektive). ::::Auch ich denke dass eine Fusion völlig utopisch ist… zumindest dieser Tage. Das hauptsächliche Hindernis ist dabei imho, dass viel von dem oben angesprochenem Rheinwasser einfach böses Blut ist. Aber auch andere angesprochene Punkte sind sehr relevant, obwohl ich sie gar nicht SO auf dem Schirm hatte… die Personalien und ihre Rechte und Privilegien, aber auch die technischen Unterschiede und die Regeln. Alles zusammen keine Kleinigkeit unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Was aber ist mit Kooperation? ::::Denn ein erster Schritt von dem ich seit den frühen Tagen der Teilung träume sind: Interwikis. Keines der beiden Wikis hat .de als Interwiki-Sprache vergeben und so wäre es im Grunde doch ein Leichtes auf jedem Artikel auf einander zu verlinken. Als ich mit dieser Idee vor zwei Jahren (oder so) bei der Adiminstration den .net vorstieß erntete ich wenig Gegenliebe oder auch nur Interesse (Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel), aber vielleich ist es nun an der Zeit… Abgesehen von einem "symbolischen Akt" sähe ich darin massive Vorteile für Leser, oben wurde von Ben Braden angeführt, dass jedes Wiki "starke" Artikel hat, die dem jeweils anderen ggf. überlegen sind. Interwikis würden es dem Leser erleichtern die Barriere zwischen den Projekten zu überwinden und genau den Artikel zu lesen, der ihm mehr liegt. Das mag der ausführlichere sein oder eben explizit der knappere oder der, der mehr auf SW:TOR eingeht oder jener, der mehr "Daten" enthält... will sagen: Die Qualität ist ja auch nicht immer so objektiv. ::::Kurzum: Interwikis währen meiner Meinung nach der ultimative erste Schritt zu einer Kooperation, es tut nicht sehr weh und dennoch nützt es schon was und man kann es zurück nehmen falls die Feden wieder aufflammen sollten und man sich erneut entzweit. -- Cheers and thanks for the fish miau! (Diskussion) 05:36, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Die Idee finde ich gut. Allerdings habe ich für meinen Teil keine Ahnung, wie man denn ein Wiki zu den Interwikis hinzufügt. Ich kenne jetzt nur die bekannten Sprachendungen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:08, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ich finde die Idee ebenfalls gut! Wie Corran gesagt hat, kennt sich hier (denke ich) niemand aus, wie das mit den Wikis hinzufügen funktioniert. Vielleicht währe dies schon ein weiterer Schritt zur Kooperation wenn einer Eurer Mannschaft uns in diesem Punkt weiterhelfen könnte. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 19:13, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Wow, Deus, großartiger Vorschlag! Ich sehe allerdings, aufgrund der von dir angesprochenen technischen „Unantastbarkeit“ der Wikia Version ein kleines Problem einen von dir vorgeschlagenen Link wirklich als Interwiki-Link einzubinden. Das Problem hat die Wook ja auch nur über Umwege realisieren können, als sie deren Interwikis von der JP.de auf die JP.net umgeändert haben. Eine Einbindung der JP.net-Version unter Weblinks wäre eine Möglichkeit. Das würde allerdings bedeuten, dass wir aktuell über 31.000 Bearbeitungen tätigen müssten, um so einen entsprechenden Link zur JP.net in unsere Artikel zu bringen. Soweit ich das weiß, werden „reale“ Interwiki-Links in der Interwiki.conf-Datei direkt auf dem Webspace verwaltet. Aber auf die haben wir ja gar keinen Zugriff. Wenn du allerdings eine Lösung dieser Idee hast, die uns (theoretisch) ohne größere Probleme erlaubt einen solchen Interwiki-Link zu erstellen, dann immer her damit. (Sofern der Zugriff auf die Datenbank oder Quelltext hier möglich wäre, ist eine Umsetzung prinzipiell, glaube ich, auch gar nicht so schwer und aufwendig, da, ich schätze mal, min. 90% der Artikel und damit Seiten gleich lauten und lediglich das „.de“ mit nem „.net“ ausgetauscht werden muss, was vom Programmieraufwand fast zu vernachlässigen ist.) Ich will jetzt nicht gleich sagen, dass wir das sofort umsetzen werden, aber ich finde diese Idee wirklich großartig und würde, sofern es eine technische Realisierungsmöglichkeit gibt, eine solche Kooperation gerne in Betracht ziehen! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 01:19, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ja, scheint man nicht einfach so machen zu können, w:c:de.community:Hilfe:Interlanguage-Links schreibt: „Du kannst im Community-Wiki oder beim Wikia-Team das Hinzufügen neuer Interlanguage-Links beantragen; gib dabei bitte die URL (Internetadresse) des anzupeilenden Wikis an!“. Ich sag mal: Man kann es versuchen, das Problem der Wookeepedia war, dass Wikia nicht bereit war ein Wikia-Wiki zugunsten eines anderen aufzugeben. Jedipedia.de würde ja keinen Interlanguage-Link aufgeben, sondern nur einen hinzufügen, man kann also einfach mal fragen. (Auf Interwikis, die keine Interlanguage sind hat man anscheinend gar keinen Einfluss). Jetzt muss ich nur mal einschränkend dazu sagen: Den Vorschlag schrieb ich jetzt einfach mal hier hinein, das ist keine abgesprochene Sache oder so, keine Ahnung wie andere .net-Benutzer und die Administration darüber denken, da müsste man mal anfragen (schätze mal Gegenseitigkeit wäre gewünscht). -- miau! (Diskussion) 20:17, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Darth Maul Hi Fluss, ich bins mal wieder. Ich habe soeben den Abschinnt Geburt und frühe Kindheit etwas weiter ergänzt. Danke und viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 10:49, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ist überarbeitet. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:34, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:27, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Z-'ceptor Hi Fluss, sorry dass ich dich heute noch mal Frage, aber Corran meinte, dass der oben genannte Artikel noch zu viele Fehler beinhaltet und ich möchte meine Mutter nicht noch mehr mit Artikel zumüllen die sie korrigieren muss (sie ist noch bei dem Artikel Zwielichtkrieger). Könntest du bitte noch einmal darüberschauen? Vielen Dank, Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:27, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Mache ich heute noch. Und einen Gruß an die coole StarWars-Mutter :D --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:30, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Dankeschön und ich werde ihr den Gruß ausrichten :D Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:48, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich hab's überarbeitet, nur diesen Satz musst du noch inhaltlich ergänzen: „Die Laserkanonen des TIE-Jägers wurden auf dem verbaut“. Wo genau wurden sie verbaut? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:16, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay Vielen Dank nochmal! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:22, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) HotCat und Weiteres Hi Fluss, ich würde gerne mal HotCat ausprobieren, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich das starten kann und der dazugehörige Artikel hilft mir auch nicht weiter :( Kannst du mir bitte helfen... Außerdem wollte ich wissen, ob nur Admins den Artikel Jedipedia bearbeiten können und ob auch Artikel über Filme oder einzelne TCW-Folgen Prädikate erhalten können. Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:39, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, die Seite Jedipedia kann nur von Admins überarbeitet werden. Skyguy (Commkanal) 09:32, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::HotCat ist bei uns deaktiviert, kann also nicht benutzt werden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:18, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::HotCat ist mittlerweile bei uns auch nicht mehr nötig, da sowohl im Wikia-Editor als auch bei der Lese-Ansicht der Seite es für angemeldete Nutzer möglich ist, relativ schnell und unkompliziert Katgorien zu ändern und hinzuzufügen. Artikel über TCW-Folgen und Filme können selbstverständlich Auszeichnungen erhalten. Die Artikel über die Filme der Hexalogie sind bereits alle mit „Exzellent“ ausgezeichnet.Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:51, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Ära Hi Flusswelt, ich habe ein transparentes Logo für die HGA angefertigt ([[Datei:Daumen hoch1'.png']]). Da ich die Berechtigung, die Vorlage:Ära zu bearbeiten, nicht besitze, bitte ich dich drum das Symbol "Daumen hoch1.jpg", welches einen nicht-transparenten Hintergrund hat, zu ersetzen. MfG Kerem1234(5) (Diskussion) 11:30, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Kerem, ist erledigt. Vielen Dank für deine Bemühungn Datei:--).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:50, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Darth Maul Heyho Fluss, ich habe mal wieder Zeit gefunden, hier etwas zu verfassen. Ich habe den Abschnitt PROXY usw. erweitert. Währe cool, wenn du diesen korrigieren könntest. Viele liebe Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:07, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke. :) Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:39, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Signatur sichtbar machen Hi Fluss, man kann ja irgendwie Signaturen sichtbar machen, oder von wem ein bestimmter Beitrag stammt. Ich denke dies ist Admins vorbehalten, aber falls nicht: wie geht das? Denn ich habe hier einen ununterschrieben Beitrag gefunden: Diskussion:Malevolence Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 20:12, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Das kann jeder machen, man sucht sich einfach in der Versionsgeschichte den Zeitpunkt der Änderung heraus und kopiert die Angaben (Datum, Uhrzeit, Benutzer) dann auf die Diskussionsseite. Das macht einige Mühe, wenn seitdem viele Diskussionsbeiträge geschrieben wurden, also am besten so bald wie möglich. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:15, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Tipp: Mit der Vorlage kann man einen nicht signierten Diskussionsbeitrag "nachsignieren". Die dazu notwendigen Daten nimmt man, wie oben beschrieben, aus der Versionsgeschichte der jeweiligen Diskussionsseite. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:49, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Einsame Entscheidungen Hallo Flusswelt, ich gehe grad alle Einsame Entscheidungen-Artikel durch und bemerke, dass es unterschiedliche Zeitangaben gibt. Spielt die Geschichte nun 0 NSY oder 1 NSY? Dann müsste man nämlich einige korrigieren. Ich würde mich darum kümmern, nur will ich nichts verbessern, wenn es gar nicht richtig ist. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 12:18, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, laut Zeitlinie auf den Vorsatzseiten des Romans spielt er im Jahre 1 NSY. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:11, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Das würde mich jedoch wundern, denn er spielt laut Aufzeichnungen ein Jahr nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns. Nun, dieser wurde 0 V'SY zerstört. Infolgedessen müsste der Roman doch 0 '''N'SY spielen oder nicht? Robonino (Komlink) 18:58, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Im Wook steht: 0 ABY (8 months ABY) also ist es gerundet 1 NSY jedoch noch immer im Jahr 0 NSY. ::::Da wir nicht genau wissen, in welchem Monat des Jahres 0 VSY/0 NSY die Schlacht stattfand, deutet bei acht Monaten danach mehr auf das Jahr 1 NSY hin, es sei denn, die Schlacht fand bereits in den ersten vier Coruscant-Monaten des imperialen Jahres 19 statt. Wenn die Schlacht zur erzählten Zeit des Romans tatsächlich ein ganzes Jahr zurückliegt (so interpretiere ich die Aussage der Quelle), dann ist 1 NSY das korrekte Jahr. Fazit: Die Jahresangabe 1 NSY hat die größere Wahrscheinlichkeit für sich, und an eine Aussage im Text der Quelle, dass acht Monate seitdem vergangen sein sollen, kann ich mich nicht erinnern (aber das kann auch an meinem Gedächtnis liegen). --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:29, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Achso, zur Klarstellung: Mit 0 VSY / 0 NSY ist immer dasselbe Jahr gemeint (19 der imperialen Zeitrechnung, 1000 nach der Ruusan-Reform usw.) und nicht zwei unterschiedliche Jahre. Auch die Angabe "acht Monate nach der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns" bezeichnet damit höchstwahrscheinlich einen Zeitpunkt im Jahre 1 NSY. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:35, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Darth Maul Hi Fluss, ich habe den Artikel heute mal wieder etwas erweitert. Dieser Abschnitt ist heute etwas länger geworden. Viele Grüße, '''Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 12:34, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich will hier ja nicht rumnörgeln oder so, da es nicht meine Disku ist, aber warum ergänzt du nicht immer deinen ursprünglichen Kommentar zu diesem Thema? Eine Diskussion ist keine zeitliche Abfolge von irgendwelchen Kommentaren, sondern du könntest einen Darth Maul-Abschnitt auf dieser Disku eingerichtet haben und ihn, sofern eine Änderung vorliegt, diesen einfach erweitern können. Das hat nämlich auch den Vorteil, dass man nicht Beiträge unter sieben verschiedenen Überschriften lesen muss, sondern dass alles schön und klar gebündelt unter einer steht...Hjhunter (Diskussion) 03:38, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Das war nicht meine Idee, da musst du Fluss persönlich fragen. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 08:26, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Das mag nicht deine Idee gewesen sein, aber du bist derjenige gewesen der jeweils einen neuen Abschnitt "eröffnet" hat, anstatt den bereits bestehenden zu erweitern. Ist jetzt aber auch egal. Ich wollte damit nur darauf hinweisen, dass es sehr gern gesehen wird, wenn Diskussionen zu ein und dem selben Thema auch nur unter einer Überschrift stattfinden und nicht unter mehreren. Das steht so auch mehr oder weniger in den Regeln zu Diskussionen, die du hier einsehen kannst. Aber wie gesagt, ich will da nicht weiter drauf rumreiten, sondern dich lediglich bitten, in Zukunft diesem Rat zu folgen. :-) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 00:04, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Guten Tag. Für gewöhnlich würde ich es ja auch so machen. Jedoch hat mich Fluss gebeten es anders zu machen, falls ich es denn korrekt interpretiert habe. Nebenbei bin ich mit den Regeln schon vertraut. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:14, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Tatsächlich hatte ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass Lord Dreist jedesmal einen neuen Abschnitt eröffnet hat, und habe dem daher stillschweigend zugestimmt. Allerdings sollten fortan weitere Nachrichten an mich zu diesem Thema in einem Block zusammengefasst werden, denn bei gleichen Überschriften funktioniert die Absatzverlinkung im Inhaltsverzeichnis nicht richtig. LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:10, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Okay, wo soll ich es dann hinposten? Unter einer weiteren Unterschrift die, Überprüfung heißt? Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 20:20, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Am besten auf meine To-Do-Liste, da es sich ja nicht wirklich um Diskussionsstoff handelt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:23, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Spielbuch Hallo Flusswelt, könntest du dir bitte mal die Vorlage:Spielbuch und Vorlage:Spielbuch-Abschnitt anschauen und so überarbeiten, dass beim Einfügen nicht immer der untere Text mitkommt. Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:12, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Ben, du hattest im Code die Tags vergessen. Diese musst du in Vorlagen um denjenigen Teil setzen, der nicht in die Zielartikel übernommen werden soll bzw. der zur Erläuterung der Vorlage und deren Kategorisierung dient. VG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:05, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC)